


36 questions

by lesbioung



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: F/F, Friends to Lovers, night time blackout when they have nothing to do and decide to fall even more in love, the 36 questions by dr. arthur aron
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 11:35:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19004980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbioung/pseuds/lesbioung
Summary: Have you ever heard of the 36 Questions that Lead to Love? Yongsun and Byulyi put this research to the proof. And they take it seriously.





	36 questions

**Author's Note:**

> Totally inspired by this article: https://www.nytimes.com/2015/01/11/fashion/modern-love-to-fall-in-love-with-anyone-do-this.html.
> 
> I plan to write it in three chapters (plus this prologue), dividing this story just like the set of questions in this study. Can't promise I'll be fast with updates, — because I know me — but I will try!! And it's also my first time writing for MoonSun, so I hope I don't suck at it and you enjoy the reading!

  
  
  
“Have you ever heard of the 36 questions to fall in love?”

“Mm”, the blonde shakes her head a little bit in denial as she forces herself to open her eyes and to look up at the other again.

 

The living room was poorly lit by a couple of candles resting on top of the coffee table and a few around the small living room. There was no other light illuminating the place, since they were experiencing a blackout in the neighborhood.  
Yongsun still could discern Byulyi's semblance; familiar slim face and sparkling eyes of her best friend making her feel fresh even though the heat from the summer were insufferable at that time of the year.

 

“What is it?”, Byulyi asks.

 

Yongsun hesitates for only a moment, busy stroking Byulyi's hair and feeling the soft strands running between her fingers. She doesn’t even remember about being scared of the dark minutes ago, when she called Byulyi and asked her, in tears, to come to her apartment. Now they are there, sharing her couch with her friend's head resting on her lap and talking about nothing in particular, just to keep her entertained and distracted.

 

“It’s 36 questions created by a psychologist which were designed to make any two people fall in love”, Yongsun explains, her eyes never faltering from the movements her own hand was making. Soothing movements. Yes, she was curious to try the questions since she read the article, but at this time in her life she couldn’t see herself doing it with anyone other than her friend. Which got her a tad nervous all of sudden, realizing what she was doing.

“Isn’t it something you read on a gossip magazine or something?”, Byulyi teases the other, holding back a chuckle when she feels Yongsun lightly slapping her arm.

“It’s a real thing!”

“So you mean it works?”

“I’ve read it can work, yes, but I never tried it”.

“Ah…”, Byulyi softly nods her head, turning a bit on the couch so she is now fully laying on her back and could see Yongsun better, “And you wanna try it now, don’t you? That’s why you’re bringing it up”.

 

The lively satisfied smile and chin dimples didn’t fail to appear on her face, which made something in Byulyi wake up. _Pretty sure I don’t need that many of questions_.

 

“Only if you want to. I mean—It would be fun, right?”

“Mm… What if I really fall in love with you?”

 

Byulyi would be able to see Yongsun's pink cheeks if not for the lack of proper lighting. She rolled her eyes.

 

“Shut up”, Yongsun says over a soft giggle, again hitting Byulyi on the arm playfully. Brushing off the literal meaning of her words as a mere joke. _Stupid silly weird jokes._

 

They've been like that for a few months now. She didn’t quite understand where that flirty Byulyi came from, but it made her a little uncomfortable inside, since it would directly touch her secret feelings for her friend. So, always, taking Byulyi's greasy lines or charming smiles only as a joke, a very warming inside joke between them… That she didn’t know when or where was originated, got her pretty much confused.

 

“No, listen”, Byulyi replies and quickly moves to sit beside the brunette. Yongsun was caught off guard, not expecting the other to move any time soon. “I will do these questions with one condition”.

“…What is it?”

“If we do it for real.”

 

Yongsun raises her eyebrows, curious. She tries hard not to show how this moment was truly affecting her inside. Heart racing like crazy even at the slightest indication of Byulyi really meaning what the older woman thinks she is. No. But she couldn’t be serious. _Could she?_

 

“...What do you mean?”

“I mean it’s time for you to take a hint, unnie.”

“I—“

“I know I’m not really good at flirting, okay? But I’m not that bad either, right? You get I'm trying to tell you something, mm?”

“I didn’t think— You were being serious?”

“Dead serious”.

 

A couple of seconds to think before, “Okay.”

“Okay?”

“Okay, let’s do the questions seriously.”


End file.
